Cat's In The Cradle
by Serami Nefera
Summary: A small fanfiction that is a diary that King thranduil writes on his son and his relationship from Legolas' birth to Thranduil's up coming sailing. Based off of the song Cat's in The Cradle


Summary: The following story is based off a song called _Cat's In The Cradle _by Cat Stevens or by Simon and Garfunkel. It is a diary that King Thranduil is writing... minus a few of the minor times. The son reminds me off what it may be like to grow up a prince and to be a father who is a king. _Lord Of The Rings_ is by J.r.r Tolkien.

**Cat's In The Cradle**

Legolas was born in the War Of The Rings, the first alliance between men and Elves. I had been away at the war when he was born. I never saw my wife give birth to him for it was my duty to protect my people and serve my father, the King. In the war my father died and I was stuck with running a kingdom depended on me. I barely saw my son through the three months, although the love between us was amazingly strong. His eyes would light up when he saw me enter.

9 Elf Months later...

Months later Elrond and I were healing the torn relationship between our Kingdoms. Galadriel had been overseeing the new founding of our alliances. It seemed like forever since I had been home and so when the councils were over I had rushed back home. I imagined my wife holding our beloved baby boy and was shocked when a whirlwind child launched himself into my arms with a wordless cry of glee.

Two Elf months later...

I remember the endless days and nights of work. Council meetings all day and than long nights of reviewing reports from my soldiers and ambassadors. One day I went to my son's nursery longing to see my son. I imagined my wife reading a book to my little boy and trying to have him speak the words. I entered and saw my wife playing with toy blocks and my son looked up at me with shining blue eyes and cried out, "Ada!" My surprise nearly made me stumble and lose our legendary Elvin grace. He gibbered out to me what he had done that day and was showing me the blocks that his mother had given him. When he was put to bed I asked my wife when he had learned to talk. She had looked at me with her blue eyes shining with pride. Later that evening I took her aside to ask when he learned to speak. She grinned, "A week ago... he finally composed full sentences." I blinked back tears of pride and hugged my little boy. When a councilor came in and told me that they needed me I promised to return and play with him. I told him to be good and behave. Legolas smiled at me with love and joy, "I will Ada! Just watch me! I'm going to be just like you Ada, you _know_ I am going to be like you!"

As the council finished I saw a rhyme my son had written for me left on my bedroom desk and read it with a smile, ..._And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you comin' home Ada?_ I smiled and whispered to the note, "I don't know when, but we'll get together then son... you know we'll have a good time then."

About 9 Elf years later...

Legolas turned ten yesterday and I bought him a brand new ball. He smiled up at me and said, "Thanks for the ball, Ada, come on let's play! Can you teach me to throw?" I smiled sadly and shook my head as all the meetings ran through my mind, "Not today, I got a lot to do." He smiled back with slight sadness and said, "That's okay." And he smiled as he headed towards his nurse and said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah... you know I am gonna be just like him!" He held himself with dignity befitting a young prince. His eyes holding understanding. And I walked off mouthing the rhyme my darling son had written me, "...And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you comin' home dad?" I asked as I saw him playing with the nurse and his friends, "I don't know when, but we'll get together then son... you know we'll have a good time then."

10 Elf Years Later...

My son just returned from the Fellowship the other day. His stature just like his father that it filled me with pride. "Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for awhile?" I asked him and he shook his head with a small smile. And told me he would only be here for a few hours to get replacement clothes and than he he would be off with Gimli. Than the dwarf and him rode off with him waving behind him with a shout, "See you later!" I smiled sadly and waved back to him whispering under my breath, "...And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you comin' home son?" Than shook my head in surprise when he vanished and said with my heart aching with grief and joy, "I don't know when, but we'll get together then son... you know we'll have a good time then."

about 20 Elf years later...

My people are sailing in a month and I sent a letter to my son last week and the other day I received his by air. My letter said, _I liked to see you if you don't mind._ His letter's reply was, "I'd love to, Adar, if i could find the time... you see my job is a hassle and my friend Estel is off checking on his kingdom and I'm watching his child who has the flu... But it's been sure nice hearing from you Ada! It has been great writing to you Ada!" As I put down the note it occurred to me that my son had grown up to be just like me! With a bitter laugh I said, "...And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man in the moon. When you comin' home son?" Than with a sad sigh I said, "I don't know when, but we'll get together then son... you know we'll have a good time then."

I hope you like this one! It is only a one shot... It was hard getting some of the lyrics to fit.

I would love to have some reviews!


End file.
